Heart of Gold, Soul of Silver
by lavabirdtemple
Summary: When three kids start their journey, will they be able to handle the pressure and responsiblity, and become legends, or the lengerdaries' trainers.
1. Chapter 1

Two teens from very rich families are walking. The older, taller one, Konrad Triboales, is aimlessly talking to the other teen, John Flammaavis, who is deep in thought. They are both nervous because tomorrow is the day they graduate from The Pokemon Academy and they can get their first pokemon. Konrad stopped talking and John, reading that when he stops talking when he's nervous is a bad sign, said, "So considering I had the highest average and get to pick first I'm thinking of either an Eevee or a Squirtle. They're both really rare so I feel that if I don't pick it now I might never be able to get it. What are you picking, considering you got the second highest average."

"Well, unlike you, my whole strategy is not based around the noble art of defense but I want one that is balanced so I might pick a Charmander."

"First off my whole strategy doesn't revolve around defense it revolves around the ability to and survive. Secondly Charmander is mostly speed and attack."

"That is balanced." He said with a smug look.

"So, your idea of balanced is attack first."

"Yep"

"Whatever."

"So who had the third highest average?"

"My friend Mike is third, why?"

"I might have no chance against you, but him, Chalinder can take him down."

"Please tell me that's not going to its nickname."

"Yes the name that strikes fear in the enemies' heart, don't you think."

"No, not at all, to be honest you sound kind of crazy."

"I do not."

"Konrad, I'm going home see you at the ceremony tomorrow."

"Eventually Charlinder will take you down."

John started walking away and said, "Sure, I believe you."

The next day, both boys got ready, and put on their pendants, heirlooms from each of their families based on legendary birds, and went to their school. When they got there the principal gave a long speech saying to catch many pokemon, fill their pokedex, be careful, call their parents on occasion, and have fun. Then all one-hundred formed a line to a small room to get their first pokemon. John went into the room first and said, "May I please see the Eevee's."

(It's me John I'm narrating this story from here on)

Five doors open, and behind the middle one I hear a _smack_. Then five Eevee's walk in, the middle on practically strutting, and the one on the left had a scratch. When I looked at all of them, my eyes keep on going to the one with the scratch. When I looked at him he smiled and walked up to me. The one in the middle saw this and tried to use tackle. I saw this and said, "Eevee, jump now!"

The Eevee did, stepped on the attacking Eevee, and jumped. I pulled out the pokeball they gave me, and the already hurt Eevee hit the button and went into it. I smiled, I got the one pokemon I wanted and he likes me. I go outside and the principal tells me to bond with my starter. I bring out the ball I knew I would use and we start playing a small game of catch. Every time I threw it really high he would jump off a tree to catch it. After I see him do that I figure he has speed. We play for a while and I hear that everyone has gotten there pokemon and we should have our first battle and then there would be battle from there rank. I say to my new partner, "Eevee, we get to verse Konrad after our first battle, we're going to do our best right."

He barks or yips I wasn't sure which. We walk towards the school and I hear a shout, "Yo, John, my Eevee wants to fight you and your starter."


	2. Chapter 2

I look at where the voice was coming from and the boy I saw I did not know. "Do I know you?" Then I saw him, it was the same strutting Eevee I met when I was picking my first pokemon. The other trainer's starter glared at Eevee and he growled. I picked him up, "Ready, Eevee, we'll take them down." He looks scared but nodded. We walk to the battle field and Eevee jumps onto the field. "Tackle" We both say at the same time. I see that the attack will overpower my Eevee so I yell, "Jump!" He hears me and dodges him. The other student is getting very angry so he screams back, "Attack from above."

This was the moment I was waiting for. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball." Everyone laughed, ghost type moves don't affect normal types, but I say "Think next time. Eevee, a high throw, use tackle." Everyone looked where he was but I said "Look behind you" in a mocking voice, because he just jumped against the tree, and crashed down on the other Eevee. "Eevee we won, we won." He looked at me and smiled.

I saw something next to me and Mike Umbraavem said, "Nice job, dude. Good luck against Konrad, but you're not going to need it."

I sigh, "You beat him, didn't you"

"Of course, I wouldn't be beaten by that over confident idiot, but take it easy on him. I think I destroyed that insanely large pride."

"No, trust me; because he lost he's probably training right now."

"Yeah that fool is so stubborn. Okay have fun."

"Okay you too."

I walk a little, talk to Eevee, and we hear that the second battles will begin. I run and tell Eevee to get ready that this is going to be a hard battle. We get there just before the whistle blows telling us to begin to battle. I say to Eevee, "This guy is always late."

He smiles and runs in the field. We wait a minute and I see him. "Eevee, can you come over here, Konrad's here."

The little pokemon yips and runs to my side. Konrad and his Charmander run to the field, stop, start painting, and the little flame says, "Char man mander."

Konrad says, "Okay, okay. I get it, I get it. Please stop we need to concentrate."

I'm really surprised that he said this. "You can already understand him."

"Yeah when I meet I heard him speak."

Almost everyone is finished by now, so many people crowd around waiting for a good battle. "Let's get this battle started."

Both Eevee and Charmander go on to the field and stare at each other for a few seconds. We both know this part

"Tackle" "Scratch" we say at the same time.

Both moves hit and I can tell it did some damage. Konrad laughs, "Show him the move we've been working on, get in close."

I knew he would've used a T.M. too, but which one. "Eevee we can't let him hit us, run."

"I know that, we should attack or have a plan."

I go into utter shock. Konrad looks at me and says, "You heard Eevee, didn't you."

"Yes, Eevee, jump over them."

Konrad smiled, "Char, jump and attack metal claw."

Metal claw, had to be metal claw. "Eevee, wait until he's close and use shadow ball."

"Distance always was your specialty, Char don't get hit."

Yeah that's original, "Wait, wait," I see the perfect moment. "Fire double time."

Eevee fires four shots in a row. Char dodges the first two and is then is directly fit by the next two. Char falls to the ground and faints. He gets up looks at his master then frowns, but Konrad goes up to him and pats him on the back and smiles. I hear a couple of cheers. Now the second biggest ceremony of today is when they tell us what region they think we should go to first. When we get all our letters, I run to Konrad and Mike and say, "Okay, lets all say were we're going at the same time."

"Johto" We all say at the same time.

Konrad and Mike glare at each other and I scream, "Yes we can all go on adventure together." My two best friends sigh, because they both did want a traveling companion and know that they don't get along with any as well as they do with me.

I look over my shoulder and I see him.

Arceus.


	3. Chapter 3

The god pokemon was floating high in the air and he said, "These children are very powerful and have a tough road ahead of them, but luck will be with them."

I am shocked but I was lucky enough to see him. I thought he was someone's father but the masterball in his hand told me he wasn't.

"Eev, attack him, don't let him catch Arceus. Use Shadow Ball on the masterball."

Eev charged one up but missed by inches. The person saw this and threw the most powerful pokeball.

"Eevee, please try again," I say in my most serious voice. "I know you can make the shot."

He charges the shot and when the pokeball is three feet away from the legendary; the shadow ball knocks the masterball out of its path and is thrown out to a grass patch.

"Eev, good job, now use the special move we practiced, Shadow Hammer"

He runs over to the masterball and charges a shadow ball, but, instead of shooting it, he smashed it onto the pokeball. The masterball shatters into hundreds of pieces. Arceus walked up to me and said, "Thank you human, Eevee, but I would've been fine either way. Now, have a nice day."

The man who threw the pokeball looked at Arceus, me, then back at Arceus. He ran away and didn't look back.

We all go home and I play with Eevee. I've wanted to say this so ask, "Hey, Eev, what evolution do you want to become."

"I don't know, are you already thinking of changing me." Eev chuckles and hits the ball back to me.

"No, no, I just didn't want my hopes for a form you didn't want."

"Thank you for your consideration, but I till have not figured out what choice I wanted to become. When I truly figure what I want, I'll tell you."

"Okay, hey do you remember Michael."

"The short kid we're going to go around all the regions with."

"Yeah, I have a question. Did you see his starter?"

"No, you would have to ask Konrad that."

Yeah well I doubt Konrad would ever do that. Okay had to find away but tomorrow, tonight he had to sleep. "Goodnight, Eev, would you like to sleep in your pokeball."

Eevee hit the pokeball on my belt after saying goodnight. I go to bed and look at my phone and it says three new messages. Konrad and Mike I know for sure, but who else. I open the phone and as sure as I now am a trainer, Mike and Konrad text me so I check those first. They both say that the other is an idiot. I sigh and check the other message and I'm shocked because it read, 'Greetings it is I, Arceus. I believe I did not give a proper thank you. So thank you, and goodnight.' Who puts a period in a text?

The next day I pack my running shoes, town maps, and foldable bike. I went outside and knocked on Konrad's door. He opens the door in pajamas and makes an understandable noise and rubs his eyes. I sigh and say, "Okay, wash dress, and eat. I'll get Mike." He looked annoyed and made a discernable grunt. I walk to Mike's house and knocked on the door. He opens it and walks out in a backpack filled with everything he needs. "Where's Konrad," he asked me, "I thought you were going to get him first?"

"I thought so too, but you know him. I think I actually woke him. Hey what pokemon was your starter?"

He takes the pokeball off his belt and said, "Come on out, Treecko."

The gecko pokemon hops out of the pokeball and walks up to me. I bring out Eev so they can talk.

"Hey," Konrad yells, "I'm ready let's go."

Mike, Eev, Trek, Char, and I all just look at him

"What's wrong?" he asks, while Mike started laughing "What's up with him, he looks like he's about to laugh his ass off."

I see the irony in this and say, "You're going to before he does."

"What I'm not even laughing."

Mike gets off the ground, stops laughing for a moment, and says, "Dude, just put some pants on."

"You look as red as a stop sign." I start laughing too.

After Konrad puts enough clothes on we go to catch the plane with the other kids who are going to Johto. We show our tickets and board. I say high to all my friends and take my seat. Mike and Konrad got in a fight for who can sit next to me, because it was a window seat. I see two kids who were in my advance algebra class and asked them to sit next to me. I get my friends attention and tell them that my friends were going to have to find a different seat. I put my Ipod in my ears and fall asleep. I have a dream of a raging fire but it's not burning but rather just warming the area. I feel an earthquake and realize that Konrad was shaking me. I take the complementary pillow and hit him with it. I knock his glasses off. He tells me we landed and to get out. I get out of the plane and see a very plain town.

"Wow," Mike said "New Bark is pretty nice, what do you think."

Konrad and I aren't listening anymore because a Squirtle, an Eevee, and a Todidial.

"Oh my, a Squirtle," I run up to it and bring out Eev. "go get him little buddy, use Shadow Ball"


End file.
